Nico Di Angelos love life story 10
by doubleswettycraze666
Summary: will Ellana live through her near death experience and is Nico still angry or does he have a new friend


**PROLOUGE**

Nico woke in a cold sweat,

he hadn't had nightmares this bad since... well since Will had died

he looked around, he was in the infirmary, in a section with a draw around curain

he was sitting on a chair, next to a bed were Ellana lay...

he stared at her

 _...was she..._

 _...surely..._ _...she couldn't be..._

 _...dead..._

suddenly she opened her eyes...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **ELLANA`S** **P.O.V**

 _everything was dark, everything was cold, everything was quiet, except from the whispering_ _of the dead_

 ** _Asphodel_**

 _immediately I knew that's were I was,_

 _how did I get here?_

 _...im dead_

 _but I don't remember the journey here_

 _maybe the gods brought me here_

 _suddenly out of the mist appeared a man_

 ** _Hades_**

 _he looked at me darkly_

 _"it is not your time yet" he says_

suddenly my eyes snapped open

I looked over across and saw Nico sitting next to my bed, his wrist bound

he must have saved me...

 _oh no what have I done_

"I`m sorry" I mumbled, (it took a lot of effort just to open my mouth)

he stared at me "why?"

"you injured your hand"

"...and"

"I shouldn't have done what I did, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight"

"look..." he took my hand in an unusual show of affection "I don't think I`ll ever be able to love you, but you are my friend...and that's a rare think for me, just please don't try anything like that again"

"I wont,...I swear on the river Styx"

he smiled

and stood "I'm going to go get some food, ill be back in 5, don't you dare move" he walked towards the curtain, paused and smiled over his shoulder before adding "doctors orders"

then he ducked under the curtain and was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **NICOS P.O.V**

I tramped over to the pavilion but all that was left were pomegranates so I took 2 back for Ellana and me

but when I came back she was standing up

"Ellana be carful, your still weak"

"no I'm not, Artemis just popped up and said that it`s official I'm now a goddess I'm the princess of the minor gods but I can continue to live my normal life because in this form I'm mortal but if I ever need to transform I just raise my hands above my head and say '' moon bertoni '' and then I`ll transform"

"o.k.. take a breath... since your all better now I guess we should go back to our cabin"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _later that night_

Nico tossed from side to side

suddenly he sat bolt up straight his eyes wide open his mouth forming a terrible scream his legs quivering

Ellana woke up and looked over she saw Nico sitting up in his bed she leapt out of bed and ran over she shook Nico

"wake up Nico wake up ..please"

he thrashed and grabbed her by the throat

"WAKE UP"

Nico snapped out of the trance and stared

then he saw Ellana neck

"did I hurt you"

"just a bit" she smiled grimly "some bad nightmare huh"

he looked down ashamed "yeah"

"here" Ellana straitened his cushions and gently pushed him down onto the cushions "close your eyes"

she began to sing a lullaby the same one that had been in Nico`s dream her voice was beautiful delicate and sweet

 _oh my angel your mothers jewel_

 _you lie there still as a Styx pool_

 _when the stars begin to fall_

 _you will hear the darkness call_

 _when you here that whispered sound_

 _you will know that you are found_

 _a golden huntress guards over you_

 _my little angel my words are true_

Nico slowly fell asleep and then Ellana fell asleep next to him

in the morning they would discover this

but for now they sleep in peace

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **disclaimer to rick riordan**

 **that's all for now ill update soon**

 **please comment if you like or if you don't**

 **the next will be out in approximately 2 weeks**

 **byyyyyyyyye for now**


End file.
